Un Giro en mi Vida
by acarlalala
Summary: Esta es una historia corta donde Stephen Ellison tiene 12 años y debe asimilar la llegada a su casa del pequeño Blair Sandburg de seis años. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.
1. Capitulo 1: El insecto llego a casa

**UN GIRO EN MI VIDA**

**CAPITULO 1: EL INSECTO LLEGÓ A CASA **

_**-Ya llegó mi nieto?**_

Era la millonésima vez que William preguntaba a los empleados que estaban afanados arreglando los últimos detallitos para la bienvenida, estaba más paranoico que de costumbre porque este día era uno de los más especiales y añorados de su vida, claro, la noticia de ser abuelo fue una bomba atómica para el magnate millonario pero por más sorprendente que parezca fue la noticia y hecho que hizo a William Ellison un hombre diferente y eso por dos razones:

1: Su hijo mayor, James Ellison, se alejó de su lado hace muchos años atrás pero volvió a su vida por y con la novedad de ser padre.

2: William tenía fama de ser un amargado y frío hombre financiero hasta que se enteró que era abuelo y como por arte de magia todo lo agrio de su carácter se transformó en felicidad y dicha por los que estaba rodeado.

Claro, no fue nada fácil asimilar la noticia, ver a su hijo mayor con el problemón del siglo fue duro para William, el hecho de que Jim había vuelto a su vida era mucha felicidad pero la realidad de su vuelta estaba ligada a la urgente necesidad de su ayuda, si, James Ellison solo se comunicó con su padre para pedir su ayuda y como William poseía el alma de negociador sacó a relucir su maquiavélico cerebro condicionando su ayuda con el fin de restablecer su familia.

James había optado, en una primera instancia, suplicar a su padre para que le ayude moviendo sus influencias y sacar al niño, su nieto, de la casa hogar en la que se encontraba. Naomi Sandburg, la madre del niño, había fallecido hace un mes y servicios sociales tuvo que mandar al pequeño Blair de seis años a ese horrible lugar.

Cuando Jim se enteró de la noticia por una carta que le había mandado Naomi antes de morir no dudó en visitar al pequeño y con una sola mirada se aferró a él, no necesitaba ninguna prueba de ADN, sabía que ese pequeño de rizos era su hijo.

Por supuesto el Estado tenía procedimientos para que el detective sacara al niño de la casa hogar pero lamentablemente la burocracia lenteaba todo el trámite y Jim estaba volviéndose loco de solo pensar y sentir que su hijo tuviera que permanecer mas tiempo allí. Fue entonces que recurrió a su última pero única opción: pedir ayuda a su padre y con eso debía volver a su casa y ,según él, suplicar por su ayuda en este asunto que para Jim era de tal importancia que le valía un pepino tener que ponerse de rodillas para que su viejo le ayude.

Grande fue su sorpresa al presenciar la reacción que tuvo William ante la noticia, no solo aceptó ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite sino le pidió disculpas por tantos años de lejanía, terquedad y soledad por la pelea que tuvieron hace años atrás.

Sorprendido y mentalmente incrédulo James aceptó las disculpas de su padre y del mismo modo se disculpó por alejarse, no obstante, como buen hombre de negocios William Ellison tramitó su ayuda por la estadía de él y la de su nieto en su casa para formar una familia completa y sentirse dichoso y feliz por los que lo rodeaban.

Jim accedió ante la proposición pensando que su padre sí había cambiado muchísimo pero no en todo, es decir, al fin y al cabo William era un hombre muy inteligente y siempre lograba salirse con la suya es por eso que Jim esbozo una sonrisa al verse "acorralado" ante la condición de su ayuda, después de todo, le venía bien que su pequeño hijo se relacionara con su familia presentía que el niño sería capaz de unir a todos con lo revoltoso, vivaz y adorable de su carácter.

Es así que el proceso se aceleró y en tan solo 2 semanas el pequeño Blair llegaría por fin a su casa, a su nueva casa, a la mansión Ellison y todos lo esperaban con la mejor y más divertida bienvenida.

Jim se negaba rotundamente a que desde un comienzo malcriaran tanto al niño, porque apenas entrara a la enorme mansión Blair vería en la entrada a todas las personas esperándolo; William estaría de pie en el centro del recibidor sujetando un delicioso pastel de chocolate que decía: _Para mi querido nieto, _todo el alrededor estaría cubierto de globos coloridos con helio, un fondie de chocolate y una pirámide de cup cakes con las rostros de superhéroes adornarían el comedor junto a la gigante pizza de queso que olorosa desprendería su apetitoso sabor.

Sí, James no quería tanto despilfarro ni mimo para Blair pero sus pensamientos en negativa se esfumaron de solo imaginar en lo mucho que su hijito habría sufrido al ser alejado de su madre y luego puesto en una casa hogar, James no aguantaba el solo imaginarse toda la soledad que el pequeño habría experimentando así que dio el visto bueno a toda la bienvenida, con bombos y platillos, que fue preparada por su padre y la verdad se sentía dichoso que su hijo fuera aceptado de la forma en que William demostró pero como no todo en la vida es color de rosa había alguien que no estaba contento con la llegada del adorable Blair Sandburg y ese no era otro más que Stephen Ellison.

El que su hermano mayor se fuera había sido todo un proceso traumático para él, Jim había pasado de ser su máximo súper héroe fantástico hermano mayor a un vil egoísta rata de alcantarilla que lo dejó y olvidó sin si quiera volver a preguntar por él.

Es así, que cuando su padre habló con el niño, de ahora doce años, para decirle que habrían cambios positivos en la vida de todos con el regreso de Jim y con la llegada del "nuevo niño" en casa, Stephen reacciono de la única forma que podía hacerlo, con un tremendo y estrondoroso grito interno, sí, el niño sabía muy bien que su padre podría haberse vuelto Santa Claus pero eso no le quitaba de la mente que William poseía una mano rápida para nalguearlo si se atrevía a gritar o patalear o golpear a todos por semejante idea estúpida.

Decidió optar por la indiferencia, le valió un pepino que todos quisieran jugar a la casita y familia feliz, tenía doce años y ya sabía como era la vida, según él, ya era un experto conocedor y sabio por las vivencias que había tenido en su larga estancia en el planeta tierra.

_**-Ya llego mi nieto?**_

Por billonésima vez el menor de los Ellison escuchaba la misma pregunta de la boca de su padre, acaso le había dado un derrame cerebral? era obvio que nadie había llegado! por eso todos estaban como poseídos arreglando y acomodando todo para la bienvenida.

-_**Stephen, quieres agarrar el cartel que dice bienvenido Blair?**_

El niño miro ofendido a su padre y hasta el momento había podido pasar desapercibido por el escudriño del hombre adulto logrando que no se diera cuenta que estaba podrido de oír Blair por aquí, Blair por allá, Blair esto, Blair lo otro.

'_Joder! Cómo si nunca hubiesen visto a un niño antes! Además estoy seguro que ese insecto llorará de cualquier cosa y estará metiendo bulla a más no dar!' -_ pensaba Stephen para sus adentros.

_**-Hijo acabo de hacerte una pregunta, responde.**_

_**-No gracias.**_

Stephen respondió de forma seca y William miro confundido a su hijo, se daba cuenta que algo le pasaba al menor pero no sabía qué, el señor Ellison había predicho, es más, apostaba el 99% de su ganancias en interés a qué su hijo no tomaría nada bien la noticia de la vuelta de James y de la llegada de su hijo Blair, que por relación sanguínea resultaría ser su sobrino!.

'_Tío a los 12 años! una barbaridad!´- _pensaba Stephen.

Como decía, William presentía que el niño se sentiría desplazado o de alguna forma sentiría celos…pero…ese 1% faltante arraso y acalló cualquier pensamiento o presentimiento de dichos celos ya que Stephen había reaccionado de la mejor forma, aceptando y hasta sintiendo emoción de dichas novedades, según William claro, que no se dio cuenta de la amargura y resentimiento que su hijo menor guardaba en su interior.

El señor Ellison había cambiado sí, pero tampoco se volvió súper papá de la noche a la mañana, como para todos y como todo en la vida a veces uno tiene que equivocarse para darse cuenta de las cosas y si el magnate financiero hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos y no los hubiese acallado, su hijo menor, Stephen Ellison, no hubiese reaccionado de la forma que lo hizo.

_**-Bueno, entonces quieres ponerte un conito de bienvenida?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-Quieres comer un cup cake antes que venga tu hermano?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-Quieres algo de beber? **_

_**-No.**_

A William se le estaba acabando la paciencia de solo mirar a su hijo menor tumbado en uno de los sillones principales, absorto jugando con el PSP VITA portátil, contestando monosílabos y sin prestar la menor atención a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_**-Bueno, no todo puede ser no, algo debes querer.**_

_**-Sí, jugar.**_

_**-Ya jugaras al rato, ahora esperaremos a Jim.**_

_**-No quiero.**_

_**-Hijo, te dije que jugaras luego ahora deja ese aparato inservible.**_

_**-Que no.**_

_**-Stephen! Hazme caso!**_

_**-Pero si todavía no ha llegado tu adorado Jim ni tu amado insecto Blair…**_

William no creía lo que escuchaba, su hijo menor había rebasado todos los límites al contestarle de esa forma tan sarcástica, no dudó en ponerle un alto a toda esa malcriadez que Stephen sacó a relucir porque, además, no era propio de él.

_**-Quieres una paliza?**_

El niño dejo el PSP VITA y levantó la mirada hasta fijarla en los fríos ojos de su padre, uy, William daba mucho miedo cuando ponía esa mirada de asesinar traseros.

**-**_**No.**_

William rodo los ojos ante la, nuevamente, respuesta monosilábica.

**-**_**Entonces PAFF! Compórtate PAFF! PAFF! **__**Y no llames insecto a tu sobrino!**_

Stephen aparto las pocas lagrimillas que se le formaron en los ojitos al mismo tiempo que se frotó la picadura de su trasero y puso una mueca de disgusto, había dicho que no quería una paliza y por lo mismo su padre le dio tres fuertes nalgadas.

'_La vida es muy injusta!, _p_or qué tengo que ser yo el que se aguante toda esta ridícula bienvenida si ni me interesa que vuelva Jim y menos ese insecto de Blair que debe ser un llorón!' _

Pensaba y gritaba en su interior, pero respondió:

**-**_**Si papá.**_

El niño tuvo que soportar otros agonizantes diez minutos escuchando a todos afanados con la bienvenida pero lo que le hastió de todo, el afán de todos con la bienvenida, fue escuchar a su padre con la misma pregunta:

**-**_**Ya llego mi nieto?**_

Stephen estaba a punto de quitarse las orejas cuando, por suerte, para sus sentidos auditivos y su hermosa cabecita que adornaban sus oídos uno de los empleados le respondió a Will.

_**-No señor, aun no, pero si quiere llamo al joven James para preguntarle cuanto falta para que venga.**_

_**-No, no quiero que se distraiga mientras conduce, tonto de mí! debí obligarlo a que vaya con el chofer, mi hijo y su manía de usar la cafetera que tiene por auto!**_

William levanto los brazos en señal de estar exasperado y el empleado esbozo una risita imperceptible, William Ellison diciéndose tonto a sí mismo? Vaya! que día tan raro!

Después de una millonésima vista al reloj el señor Ellison recibió un mensaje de Jim que decía:

"_**Ya estamos por llegar, como en 10 minutos"**_

La sonrisa al leer el mensaje no tardo en iluminar su rostro pero una preocupación reinó en todo su ser.

-_**Dónde está Stephen?**_

_**-No, no… no… no lo sé señor, estaba aquí hace unos segundos.**_

_**-Sí, yo mismo lo veía…pero…dónde se ha metido ése niño!?...Stephen!?**_

William gritó muy alto para que su hijo apareciera de dónde sea que se haya metido pero el niño no daba ni una luz de su persona ni un susurro para delatarse donde se encontraba, simplemente se había escondido y muy bien porque ni William ni los empleados podían encontrarlo.

**-**_**Stephen!?**_

El pequeño Ellison se ría a carcajadas dentro de la alacena de víveres en la cocina, escuchaba a todos gritar su nombre y eso para él era lo mejor, su nombre era bonito y fácilmente repetible, en cambio el nombre de Blair era, para el niño, un nombre feo y absurdo.

_**-Sal de dónde te encuentres ya llegara tu hermano y Blair!**_

El niño rodo los ojos al escuchar a su padre y volvió a carcajearse porque todos lo buscaban a él y no seguían "preparándose" para la bienvenida, luego abrió un poquito la puerta de la alacena y se escabulló con la habilidad de una zarigüeya para no dejarse ver, caminó a pasitos lentos y cuidadosos para no hacerse notar, pasó por el comedor y vio el pastel de chocolate que adornaba la mesa…y…sin pensarlo dos veces se puso las pilas para hacer una maldad pero maldad maquiavélica; botar al patio el delicioso y decorado pastelito que William mandó hacer especialmente para su nieto, agarró el pastel que su padre había dejado en la mesa del comedor, aprovechó que no había ojos puestos en la sala y retrocedió de espaldas a la puerta principal.

El niño estaba extasiado por lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que, como siempre, Jim arruinó todo.

**-**_**Ya llegamos! **_

El grito entusiasta con el que entro James a la mansión asustó hasta casi hacerle dar un infarto al niño, haciéndole soltar el pastel que voló por el aire aterrizando, nada más y nada menos…justo!... sobre la cabeza del pequeño Blair de seis años ocasionando un fuerte grito de los adultos.

_**-Stephen NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

William había apresurado sus pasos al oír la voz de James y cuando entró a la sala principal vio con asombro como el pastel de chocolate aterrizaba en la cabecita de su esperado nietecito, casi se vuelve loco de la rabia y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar a la par de James:

_**-Stephen NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Un gritito ahogado se escuchó del pequeño e inocente niño de rizos que ahora tenía literalmente todos sus ricitos pegajosos, llenos de chocolate y para variar con una cerecita encima de su cabeza que lo hacía ver muy gracioso, claro, gracioso para Stephen que se mordía los labios para no reírse a carcajadas pero no para Will que en dos pasos estaba frente a su hijo y a punto de darle sus buenas nalgadas por la travesura malosa. Por supuesto tampoco era gracioso para James, pero el detective estaba preocupado porque pensó que tal vez Blair se asustaría por la "bienvenida" que había recibido.

**-**_**STEPHEN!**_

Will agarró a su hijo por el brazo derecho y lo puso sobre sus rodillas dispuesto a bajar su gran mano en el trasero del niño travieso…pero…una melodiosa y contagiante risita acalló cualquier pensamiento enojado por parte del señor Ellison y toda preocupación por parte de Jim.

-_**jijijii papi prueba! prueba! ahora sabo a chocolate!**_

Stephen abrió grande los ojos y vio a Blair con detenimiento, el niño estaba feliz y contento por tener chocolate y masa de pastel de chocolate en toda la cabeza y la cara, es más, el niño se estaba pasando los dedos por donde había chocolate y se estaba relamiendo degustando el pastel que Will había mandado hacer especialmente para él.

Jim tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la reacción que tuvo su pequeño hijo pero sin perder mas tiempo se puso de cuclillas para limpiarle los ojitos y dejar al descubierto el azul radiante de la mirada de Blair, ya sin chocolate, lo presentó:

-_**Papá, Stephen… él es mi hijo Blair.**_

El pequeño Blair saludo moviendo su pequeña mano a las personas extrañas, para él, que veía al frente, William levantó de su regazo a su hijo menor y se acercó a su muy esperado nieto, pasándole un pañuelazo por la carita le dijo:

-_**Bienvenido Blair, te esperábamos con ansias.**_

Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Stephen pensaba:

'_Bueno, el pequeño insecto resultó ser valiente y no un bebé tonto que llora por cualquier cosa, maldición! y yo que pensaba darle al menos un buen susto!´_

* * *

**N/A: Este es un regalo para Camila quien me pidió una historia del Centinela, fue un gustaso escribir de este fandom porque aunque no vi la serie me encantan los fics que he leído sobre este tv show.**

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	2. Capitulo 2: No me olvide de ti

**N/A: Gracias por los comentarios Dream y Little me alegra que les guste :D y gracias a todos por la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: NO ME OLVIDE DE TI**

Luego de la "bienvenida" o mas bien primera impresión que tuvo el pequeño Blair, William estaba en calidad de abuelo pegajoso, no quería separarse ni un minuto del niño que con su alegre y simpático carácter se ganó al viejo al instante.

Jim por su parte sabía que Stephen no estaba bien con su llegada, no necesitaba de sus sentidos agudizados para darse cuenta que su hermanito menor se repelaba de su lado como si fuera el peor de las ratas, aprovechó que su padre le contaba una historia antigua a su hijo sobre como construyeron la mansión Ellison para tener una charla que la tenía pendiente pero que no la olvidaba.

\- _**Podemos hablar enano?**_

El niño de doce años miro con fastidio a su hermano mayor que acababa de entrar a su habitación, pensando:

' _Soy más alto que tu hijo! deja de fastidiarme Jim!'_

_-_**_Bueno, te ha comido la lengua el ratón? Si antes nunca dejabas de hablarme…vamos Stephen sé que quieres hablarme… por qué no lo haces?_**

_**-Cómo puedes saber lo que quiero si vienes a casa después de tanto tiempo!**_

Jim se quedó helado, parado frente a su hermanito que estaba recostado en su cama mientras fingía jugar en su PSP VITA, le había hablado de forma muy dura, seca y lo peor de todo con mucho resentimiento hacia su persona, James no dudó de ir al motivo directo de su charla.

**-**_**Ok, tienes razón, y de eso justamente quiero hablarte.**_

Stephen alzó la mirada hacia su hermano mayor no esperaba esa línea de razonamiento.

**-**_**Cuando me fui de casa me equivoque y te pido disculpas a ti especialmente…**_

El niño de 12 años esperaba oír todas y cada una de las razones por las que su hermano mayor habría tenido, en el pasado, para irse de la forma que lo había hecho, era un tema del que nunca podía hablar con su padre porque, hasta hace poco, William Ellison se rehusaba a perdonar a James por haberse ido de la forma que se fue, Stephen estaba anonadado y solamente pudo decir:

**-**_**A mí?**_

Jim miro con ternura a su hermanito, el niño había puesto su carita incrédula agrandado sus ojos y sacando a relucir su inocencia infantil en sus preguntas.

**-**_**Por qué?**_

El centinela monitoreaba el corazoncito de su pequeño hermano y no podía más que sentirse feliz y dichoso al reconocer su latir constante cuando el niño sentía sorpresa.

_**-Te pido disculpas porque no te dije la razón del por qué me fui, te deje solo con la duda, ni si quiera me despedí de ti, no te di una llamada ni si quiera un miserable mensaje….**_

_**-…Hey para Jim que si lo dices de esa forma no quiero verte nunca más!**_

Stephen interrumpió riéndose de James, ver la cara de miseria que tenía su hermano mayor le recordó como era de sobreprotector cuando el era mas chico y no podía más que aligerar el ambiente porque era su estado natural, si bien Stephen Ellison estaba muy enojado, enfurruñado, rencoroso y dolido por la ida de su hermano mayor no podía evitar, cuando tenía la oportunidad, de sonreír, lo hacía y lo haría cada vez que sintiera ganas y no había mejor oportunidad que el ahora.

James levantó a su hermanito y se lo abrazó con ganas, conocía como la palma de su mano a su enano y sabía que el niño poseía un corazón puro, lo bastante valiente como para perdonarlo de inmediato.

\- _**No soportaría no verte nunca más y no me olvide de ti Stephen, siempre pensé en mi hermanito, pero como te dije me equivoque al irme de casa por pelear con papá…**_

_**-…Por qué te peleaste con papá?**_

_**-Por cosas de adultos.**_

Stephen rodo los ojos recordando que cuando Jim se fue de la mansión era un adolescente y no un adulto, pero caray, así era el carácter de James, siempre al mando si le daba la gana y realmente extrañaba muchísimo al mandón de su hermano mayor.

**-**_**No quiero que te vuelvas a ir de esa forma, no quiero que me dejes.**_

El niño se aferró al cuello de James, recordando lo horrible que era no saber el por qué se fue su hermano de la casa, sin decir nada, sin dejarle una nota, sin despedirse.

\- _**Te lo prometo por mamá.**_

Stephen abrió grande su boquita, sabía que esa promesa era de igual de calibre en importancia, respeto y seguridad que una promesa inquebrantable en Harry Potter.

\- _**Entonces te perdono!**_

El niño se bajó de un salto de los brazos de Jim pero el centinela sabiamente lo detuvo agarrándolo del cinturón de su pantalón.

\- _**Hey! Jim! Suelta! Suelta!**_

James se reía de su hermanito que no dejaba de moverse como un animalito pero se detuvo en seco cuando su padre apareció en escena.

**-**_**Chicos, que están haciendo?**_

_**-Tratando de atrapar a Stephen.**_

El mayor de los Ellison levantó al menor y Stephen puso una carita de cachorrito abandonado escondiéndose, todo lo que podía, de la mirada seria de William, el niño sabía la razón de la aparición de su padre.

\- _**Me alegra que lo atraparas Jim porque tengo una charla pendiente con este niño travieso.**_

_**-Oh si ya lo imaginaba, pero yo ya charle con él.**_

William levanto su ceja en incredulidad pensando:

_'Si como no, James, tú le pasarías por alto hasta la travesura de raparte el poco cabello que tienes, pero soy yo quien tiene que corregirlo por su mal comportamiento, vamos, que el niño podía haber lastimado al niño mas pequeño y que no tiene nada de culpa por su enojo'_

_-_**_Eso me alegra muchísimo pero te repito que voy hablar con tu hermano, así que Stephen quita esa cara que sabes lo que te mereces._**

_**-Noooo papáaaaaa noooo, Jim dile que no.**_

Stephen se aferró al cuello de su hermano mayor y James no dudo en seguir interviniendo por su hermanito menor.

\- _**Él lo siente, no fue a propósito.**_

\- _**James tu hermano es lo suficientemente grande como para hablar por sí mismo y también para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, así que deja de interferir en mis labores paternales y déjanos solos.**_

A regañadientes Jim dejo a su hermanito dejándolo en el piso resignado porque nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión a su padre cuando decidía poner límites a su comportamiento pero antes de salir de la habitación Jim dijo al oído de su padre.

\- _**No seas duro con él, es un niño y sus intenciones no fueron lastimar a Blair.**_

William no iba ni tendría porque dar explicaciones a su hijo mayor de las acciones futuras, eso sí, guardo bien la sonrisa que quería salirse de la boca al recordar que a pesar de los muchos años ya pasados Jim no dejaba de defender a su hermanito, aun cuando el diablillo de Stephen se extralimitaba al "expresar" su descontento con la llegada de su hermano mayor y la de su sobrino pequeño, Will respondió:

\- _**Prepárale un baño a mi nieto luego cenaremos.**_

James salió directo a buscar a su pequeño monstruito de chocolate seguro andaba saboreándose a sí mismo, así que mejor si le daba un baño que le quitase todo el chocolate del pastel que le cayó en la cabeza.

\- _**A ver Stephen, dime que tenías planeado hacer con el pastel de chocolate?**_

_**-Yo?, nada.**_

_**-PAFF! PAFF! No quiero mentiras hijo, sabes que no las tolero, así que o me dices por las buenas o por las malas de ti depende.**_

Stephen a penas se recomponía de las anteriores nalgadas y ya estaba recibiendo más, para variar, su padre era muy estricto con sus reglas.

\- _**Yo…snif yo…snif snif iba a tirarla al patio.**_

En algún rincón de su mente William pensó que el niño tal vez quería ocultarlo para comérselo solo a escondidas pero sus sospechas confirmaron que esa hipótesis era imposible debido a toda la situación que habían vivido sus hijos.

**-**_**Si estabas tan molesto con la bienvenida que le daríamos a Blair por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo mencione?**_

_**-No lo sé, para que iba hacerlo, tu no ibas a hacerme caso si te decía que yo no quería que vivieran aquí.**_

William se acerco a su hijo menor y le dijo mirándole a los ojos:

_**-Es difícil reconocer que uno se equivoca pero, hijo, yo con mis años he tenido que aprender de la forma mas dura a que no debes alejar a las personas que amas porque corres el riesgo de perderlas …y… tu que eres el más listo de la casa sé que ya te diste cuenta de eso.**_

Las palabras de su padre llegaron a lo profundo de su corazoncito, era obvio que el niño aun amaba a su hermano, lo admiraba, y lo quería de vuelta en su vida además William no se equivocaba Stephen era muy inteligente y no necesitaba mas incentivo para que abriera los ojos a la nueva oportunidad que le daba la vida para estar rodeado de su familia.

**-**_**Si papá, yo quiero a mi hermano mayor cerca.**_

_**-Y…**_

William dijo tentando a su hijo para que dijera sobre la nueva personita en la casa.

\- _**Y…qué?**_

Stephen sabía lo que quería decir su papá con ese "y" pero se hizo el que no entendía.

\- _**Y, vas a decirle a Blair que te alegra que viniera a casa?**_

El niño de 12 años miro a cualquier lado menos a los ojos de su padre.

\- _**Uhmmm…a él no lo conozco, no sé si me agradara.**_

William frunció su ceño, estaba siendo muy paciente con su hijo pero no iba a permitir que el niño se dé el lujo de escoger familia que le cae bien y a otros que no le cae bien, ni si quiera conocía al niño para formular una distinción de ese tipo.

\- _**Somos una familia Stephen y no tengo porque rogarte una oportunidad para conocer a Blair, es el hijo de tu hermano mayor y tu eres técnicamente su tío…**_

_**-…Grrrr!...**_

_**-…Stephen! No reniegues si esa es la verdad, ya basta de ese horrible carácter tuyo, vas hacer un intento por conocer a ése niño.**_

_**-No me llevo bien con los niños.**_

William rodo los ojos y quiso pegarle una estampita en la frente a su hijo menor, que diría: _niño de 12 años!._

_-_**_Eso no es cierto, eres muy sociable con los niños de tu edad._**

_**-No, me llevo muy bien con chicos de MI edad, no, con NIÑOS!**_

_**-Stepheeeeeen…**_

El niño quiso hacerse pulga porque ese tono lo conocía muy bien.

\- _**Esta bien, esta bien…hablare con el insecto y evaluare si me llevo bien o no con él.**_

William suspiro fuerte, ' _terquedad Ellison!'_pensó para sí mismo.

\- _**Bueno, hijo acabemos esta charla que debes estar hambriento.**_

_**-Nooo, nooooo, papá! no!**_

Pese a los inútiles grititos que soltó su hijo William lo puso sobre sus rodillas y luego bajó su pesada y firme mano, 10 veces, recordándole que no puede reaccionar de la forma que lo hizo, podía hablar en lugar de renegar y acumular resentimiento, agregó dos últimas y fuertísimas nalgadas para decirle:

**-**_**Y no le digas a Blair insecto! PAFFF! PAFFF!**_

_**-Auuuuuuu Snif Snif yaaaa papiiii Snif auuuuuuch! Snif Snif Snif**_

El señor Ellison consoló a su hijo menor, mientras le decía:

\- _**Mi niño, eres mi niño, mi hijo menor, mi consentido, no tienes que sentir celos de Blair, al contrario, tienes que abrirle los brazos y recibirlo con toda la alegría, ése niño ha pasado por mucho en su corta edad lo menos que merece es abuso de tu parte.**_

Stephen miro a su papá con sus ojitos acuosos llenos de arrepentimiento por lo que escuchaba.

**-**_**Haré mi mejor esfuerzo papi, lo prometo.**_

_**-Claro que sí, sé que lo harás.**_

_**-Y dale una disculpa a Blair y a Jim.**_

_**-Pero ellos no se enojaron conmigo.**_

_**-Stephen…**_

_**-Oh, esta bien, pero será insulso al insec…digo…a Blair le gustó mancharse de chocolate y Jim no me dijo que se molestó conmigo por lanzarle el pastel.**_

_**-Así? Entonces de que hablaste con Jim?**_

_**-Uhmmm cosas de hermanos.**_

Primero William rodo los ojos ante esa contestación luego sonrío internamente por la paciencia que su hijo mayor mostró al menor, era bueno que James volviera a la vida de su hermano le hacía mucho bien al niño, luego de 15 minutos el señor Ellison y Stephen salían para ir a la sala principal y encontrarse con el resto de la familia.

El niño de 12 años empezó a reírse por la apariencia de su hermano mayor; James estaba todo empapado mientras sujetaba la manito a su hijo que vestía un salto de baño azul, de hecho, era el salto de ducha de Stephen.

**-**_**Lo siento Stephen tuve que sacar tu salto de ducha, Blair fue poseído por un ente malvado en su baño y se volvió loco! Mírenme! me ha dejado empapado porque solo chapoteaba en el agua.**_

_**-Jajajajajajajaja**_

El niño mayor se rio a carcajadas, al igual que William y los empleados alrededor, solo bastaba con darle una miradita a James y era para matarse de risa que faltaba que gotease e inunde toda la sala principal.

_**-Jajajaja no jaajaja no hay problema Jim.**_

Blair se soltó de su padre y corrió hasta donde estaba Stephen.

**-**_**Holaaaa Stephen hace rato no nos saludamos por la lluvia de chocolate en mi cabeza!**_

Mostro una gran sonrisa haciendo notar sus dos faltantes dientes delanteros, el niño era una dulzura y alegría que rebasaba cualquier pensamiento negativo, Stephen no dudo en decir:

\- _**Holaaa, hey holaaa… …disculpa por la lluvia de chocolate.**_

El niño de seis años estiro su bracito para saludar al niño mayor, con toda la seriedad que un niño de su edad puede poner dijo:

\- _**La próxima vez lánzame ositos de goma así mi papá no me da una baño!**_

Las risas de todos los adultos resonaron en la sala y Stephen tenía pensamientos contrarios a los que cuando lo vio por primera vez.

' _Así que el insecto tiene sentido del humor… y… no solo eso, le gusta los ositos de goma!, igual que a mí!'_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Desaparece de mi lado

**N/A: Querida MaribelCullen un placer y honor que leas mis historias, muchas gracias por hacerme saber :D y gracias a todos por su lectura.  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: DESAPARECE DE MI LADO**

Después de la tremenda "bienvenida" que habían recibido tanto Jim como Blair, sobre todo el pequeño Blair, la convivencia estuvo regularizándose poco a poco en la mansión de los Ellison, con subidas y bajadas con el nuevo niño en la casa, y las bajadas se daban por que Stephen se ponía de mal humor por el llanto nocturno del pequeño niño ya que Blair estaba experimentando horribles pesadillas en las noches y solo se calmaba durmiendo al lado de James, lo que preocupaba mucho a William porque para él era obvio que el niño tendría secuelas en traumas por alejarse a tan corta edad de su madre así que el señor Ellison no tardó en coordinar citas para con una psicóloga infantil.

Entonces los días y así los dos primeros meses pasaron de volada, llegando la fecha en que los chicos debían volver a la escuela y con eso la expectativa y emoción por un lado de volver y por otra de conocer a nuevos amiguitos, era todo positivo, en eso coincidían tanto Stephen como Blair, ambos en entusiasmo, porque la escuela era algo que les encantaba, estudiar no era un suplicio como para la mayoría de los niños de su edad.

William aconsejó a Jim inscribir a Blair en la misma escuela que Stephen y aunque al principio Jim no estaba de acuerdo termino aceptando la sugerencia, además tendría mayor facilidad para tener un ojo vigilante sobre ambos, lo que no predijo es que a su hermano menor le sentaría muy mal la noticia.

La mañana del Lunes comenzó, como varias otras mañanas, con un Stephen de poco humor Blair había tenido otro episodio de llanto lastimero a las 4:30 am y desde esa hora el niño de 12 años estaba despierto, había intentado volver a dormir pero no tuvo éxito, refunfuñando su descontento por eso, se sentó enojado en el largo comedor para desayunar.

**-**_**Buenos días hijo.**_

_**-Buenos.**_

_**-Estas bien?**_

William pregunto apartando el periódico financiero que estaba leyendo, todo el fin de semana había oído lo emocionante que sería volver a la escuela por parte de su hijo, pero ahora Stephen no mostraba el menor interés ni de comer su desayuno.

**-**_**Tienes fiebre?**_

El señor Ellison coloco la palma derecha de su mano en la frente del enojón de su hijo pero no logro captar calentura sino más bien malcriadez palpable ya que el niño aparto con furia su mano y le dijo irrespetuosamente:

**-**_**No me toques!**_

_**-Stephen! Solo quiero saber si tienes fiebre.**_

_**-Grrr! No tengo.**_

Para William el único motivo por el que se puede estar de malas por las mañanas era estar enfermo, por lo que no dudó, rápidamente, en poner a su hijo sobre las rodillas y preguntarle amablemente:

_**-Bueno, a que se debe tu mal humor, entonces.**_

Para el niño era la gota que derramaba el vaso, no había podido cerrar los ojos desde la madrugada y para variar se iba a desayunar nalgadas matutinas!, respondió muy enojado:

_**-Pasa que tu adorado insecto llora y llora y LLORA todas las noches y no me deja dormir!**_

_**-PLAFFF! Ya te he dicho que no llames insecto a Blair PLAFFF! PLAFFF!**_

_**-Au! Snif pero lo es! Au! Au! Snif**_

_**-Stephen! Cambia tu actitud PLAFFF! PLAFFF! antes que decida darte un escarmiento completo por tu falta de empatía y solidaridad con tu sobrinito!**_

_**-Ay! ya papi, Snif ya, Aaaaay! Snif Snif**_

_**-OK, a desayunar entonces, tienes media hora antes que el chofer los lleve a la escuela.**_

Stephen volvió a sentarse en su silla, aun enfurruñado por lo injusto que era su padre, pensaba:

'_Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que tiene que aguantarse el no dormir! No es mi culpa que el insecto sea un llorón que llora de todo, para variar de unos malditos recuerdos!_

James interrumpió los pensamientos de su hermano menor entrando al comedor principal, luciendo unas ojeras muy profundas porque tampoco pudo terminar de dormir en la madrugada, solo que él se quedó despierto para vigilar a su hijito.

_**-Blair volvió a llorar?**_

_**-Sí, la psicóloga dijo que tendría episodios así, esta semana se ha levantado llorando tres días seguidos pero espero sea más esporádico cada vez.**_

_**-No lo escuche, dormí como una roca.**_

_**-No te preocupes papá, no fue mucho tiempo, en realidad, máximo fueron cinco minutos.**_

_**-Pues tu hermano opina lo contrario.**_

En ese momento Jim vio de reojo a Stephen y le hablo disculpándose.

**-**_**Oh, lo siento Stephen, Blair te hizo despertar?**_

'_Qué pregunta más estúpida James, sí y mil veces sí! que no te das cuenta! no dormí por culpa de tu insecto llorón!'_

El niño pensó cargado de enojo pero no quería mas palmadas por parte de su padre asi que respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo:

**-**_**Si.**_

James se dio cuenta que su hermanito no andaba bien asi que le dijo:

**-**_**Lo siento mucho Stephen, de parte de Blair te lo digo y gracias por ser paciente hermanito tienes un gran corazón.**_

Un pequeño pero pequeñísimo remordimiento se formó en todo el ser del niño, la explicación del llanto de Blair era por demás una razón de peso para intentar ser paciente y aguantarse algún sollozo escuchado por la madrugada, para incrementar más el remordimiento por sus primeros pensamientos del _"insecto llorón"_ James lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

**-**_**Hoy los recojo por la tarde y comemos unos helados antes de almorzar.**_

James le dijo muy bajito al oído de Stephen, lo suficientemente bajo para que William no escuchara.

**-**_**Termina de desayunar Stephen, voy a dar las instrucciones al chofer.**_

_**-Si papi ya termino.**_

Cuando el señor Ellison salió del comedor principal, Stephen estaba dispuesto a gritar a todo pulmón que James era el mejor hermano del mundo, saltaría de la silla para colgarse a su cuello y le diría que se pediría un gigantesco banana Split con ración extra de crema…pero…el pequeño torbellino de energía le ganó.

**-**_**Papi! papi! papi! me dormí! Llegaremos tarde a la escuela!**_

Blair saltó, literalmente, a las rodillas de Jim y puso una miradita enojada cruzando sus bracitos luciendo angelicalmente adorable, como siempre, y captando la completa atención de Jim haciendo que cualquier sentimiento de remordimiento quede anulado en el cuerpo de Stephen, en su lugar reinaron los celos.

El trayecto a la escuela fue en un rotundo silencio por parte de Stephen el niño se puso los auriculares porque estaba hastiado de escuchar la voz emocionada de Blair, parecía que esta mañana en particular el niño mas pequeño estaba mas parlanchín y activo que de costumbre.

En cuanto Blair se dio cuenta que el mayor estaba ignorándolo no dudó en quitarle de golpe los auriculares y decirle, bueno, en realidad gritarle al oído:

**-**_**Tío Stephen escúchameeeeee!**_

Stephen miro rápido al frente y se percató de que el chofer estaba concentrado en el camino y de que su hermano mayor y padre estaban absortos hablando de política. Enojado aparto de un empujón a Blair y mirándolo a los ojos le hablo bajito pero con mucho rencorsillo.

**-**_**No me digas tío! Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí insecto, en la escuela no nos conocemos!**_

_**-Oye no seas malo, por qué me dices esas cosas feas?**_

El pequeño Blair ya tenía acuosos sus ojitos pero ni eso detuvo a Stephen con sus palabras.

**-**_**Mira niño no soy malo soy realista asi que deja de fingir esas lágrimas que tu solo lloras cuando te conviene.**_

_**-No es cierto, yo lloro cuando extraño a mami.**_

_**-Para que sepas no eres el único que ha perdido a su mamá por si no te diste cuenta yo tampoco tengo mamá y no ando llorando como magdalena por las noches.**_

Stephen fue muy duro por no decir cruel con Blair, pero ya sea porque el niño pequeño poseía una carácter fuerte o porque era dueño de una mente brillante esas palabras las tomo como provocación a pelear (y en la casa hogar ya había adquirido experiencia para lidiar peleas con niños mas grandes) y no las tomo como palabras destructivas que podrían haberle herido hasta lo más profundo de su corazoncito.

-_**Al menos yo no lloro al primer paff paff del abuelo!**_

El niño argumentó con el plus de sacarle la lengua a su tío, en su corta estancia en la mansión Ellison Blair ya había probado la mano de William en su traserito por andar correteando descuidado alrededor de la piscina y el niño recordaba que la mano de su abuelo picaba mucho sobre todo si solo usas traje de baño pero aun así estaba seguro que una palmada de su abuelo no era equivalente a las muchísimas lágrimas que soltaba su tío cuando recibía una palmada.

**-**_**Y tampoco lloro cuando pierdo jugando al wii!**_

Otro golpe al ego de Stephen, el niño de 12 años se puso rojo del enojo porque sabía que lo que estaba escuchando era verdad, odiaba perder y más aún cuando un mocosito de 6 años, que nunca había jugado en el wii, le ganó en Mario Card la pasada semana, ese día hasta James había intervenido para que Stephen dejara el berrinche por haber perdido el jueguito ese.

Blair iba a mencionar otro episodio de llanto de su tío pero justo el señor Ellison hablo para anunciar la llegada al establecimiento.

William se encargó de recomendar a los niños se portaran bien, especialmente a Stephen, que tenía la costumbre de meterse en líos desde el primer día de clases y a Blair que tenga cuidado y que avise cualquier irregularidad que tenga con los niños de su clase, tenía que decírselo porque su nieto no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con mocosos ricos y mimados.

**-**_**No es necesario abuelito yo puedo cuidarme solo.**_

Para sorpresa de William el pequeño Blair lo había interrumpido para objetar su mandato lo que por supuesto era inadmisible para el señor Ellison.

**-**_**Yo sé porque estoy dando esta orden Blair así que hazme caso y Stephen no he escuchado las palabras que quiero oír.**_

_**-Bien, no me meteré en problemas papá.**_

El niño de doce años rodo los ojos y respondió resignado ante el mandato y William se dio por satisfecho, acompañó a Stephen hasta su aula y Jim acompañó a Blair hasta su clase de primer curso pero antes de seguir caminando al lado de su padre el niño mas pequeño volteó para mirar a su tío y a su abuelo y vió como el niño de 12 años le hizo una señal de quedarse callado, en forma amenazante, y desapareció a los jardines que daban a los cursos superiores.

El silencio no era algo que le agradara al pequeño niño pero ante la amenaza nada sutil de Stephen no podía hacer nada más que permanecer callado y poner a su mentecita maquinar por la inseguridad que estaba sintiendo.

Durante el recorrido James noto que el pequeñito no comentaba nada, lo que era muy raro en Blair, no dudo en decir:

**-**_**Te gustan los jardines?**_

_**-Sip.**_

_**-Mira podrás jugar aquí en los columpios cuando sea el recreo.**_

_**-Sip lo haré.**_

_**-Estas bien Blair? **_

_**-Sip.**_

Los sentidos del Centinela estaban activados al cien por ciento así que monitoreando el corazoncito de su hijo notó que su latir era el mismo cuando el niño despertaba de una de sus pesadillas, lo que significaba una cosa, Blair estaba triste.

**-**_**Tienes miedo de quedarte aquí?**_

_**-Nop, me gusta la escuela y esta es muy bonita, en el hogar no había juegos ni jardines verdes, no me gustaba ese lugar, ese lugar era feo y no quiero volver allí.**_

James se detuvo en seco, por qué su hijo tendría esos pensamientos? Cualquiera sea la razón debía hacer algo para que el niño no pensara equivocadamente al creer que habría alguna remota razón para que volviera al hogar infantil, se agachó frente a él para sacarle una sonrisa con un acto que no hacía, mas bien, que no había hecho nunca.

Captó su atención mostrándole sus manos vacías, pasó la mano derecha por la vista de los hermosos ojos azules claros del niño, pasó la mano izquierda y volviendo a pasar la mano derecha pero situándola al final del recorrido por la oreja derecha del niño le mostró una cadenita de plata con la figurita de un lobito al centro, era tan brillante y bonita que hizo a Blair exhibir su graciosa sonrisa- sin dientes delanteros- y ensanchar sus ojitos de la sorpresa.

**-**_**Yo tengo su par- **_le mostro la misma cadena que colgaba en su cuello pero con la figura de un pantera en el centro- _**esta cadenita me la dio el abuelo en mi primer día de clases, yo tenía mucho miedo de quedarme en la escuela.**_

Blair estaba feliz cuando su padre le puso la cadenapero se indignó cuando Jim le dijo del miedo a quedarse en la escuela.

_**-Pero yo no tengo miedo de quedarme en la escuela!...**_

**-**_**Lo sé, a ti te gusta la escuela, pero esto es para que recuerdes que nunca, jamás, jamás voy a permitir te vayas a una casa hogar, eres parte de la familia Blair recuérdalo siempre.**_

Jim le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y lo abrazo con todo su amor paternal lo que puso a Blair saltando como boligoma, otra vez feliz, hasta la entrada del aula, su padre le dio la seguridad que estaba perdiendo por la discusión con Stephen.

El día transcurrió rápido y pronto todos los niños salieron al recreo, Blair no había tenido dificultad en congeniar con los de su clase rápido se había hecho amiguitos con los que hablaba y hablaba pero fue cuando acompañó a su amiguito al sanitario lo que revivió lo pasado en la mañana con su tío.

El niño estaba sorbeteando su cajita de leche chocolatada mientras esperaba sentado en las gradas a que su amiguito saliera de los lavados cuando unos niños grandes, de sexto, se juntaron a su alrededor para decirle:

**-**_**Así que tú eres el nuevo Ellison, vaya no te pareces en nada a Stephen.**_

Blair abrió grande sus ojos y dejo de beber su leche chocolatada.

**-**_**Y eres más enano de lo que nos contó Stephen.**_

El niño de seis años había cumplido con su parte del trato o mas bien de la amenaza que le había soltado su tío respecto a alejarse de él pero por lo visto el niño mayor se encargó de hacerle fama con sus amigos.

A nadie le gusta que sean despectivos con uno por lo que Blair podía reaccionar en autodefensa quejándose a las cuidadoras de alrededor pero en su lugar hizo lo que siempre hacía, se defendió a su manera.

**-**_**Yo me apellido Sandburg y tengo seis años cual es la excusa de ustedes para no crecer? porque no son muy grandes verdad? pero es de esperar porque tienen cerebro de maní al confundirme con un Ellison.**_

Termino su acertado discurso aventándoles lo restante de su leche chocolatada en las camisas y en sus caras lo que llevo a un griterío de indignación, a esos niños no les gustaba ensuciarse con nada y vaya que gritaron como auténticos animalitos.

**-**_**Nos las vas a pagar enano!**_

_**-Sí claro jajajajaja ni si quiera pueden con leche chocolatada, no podrán conmigo!**_

Blair salió disparado en cuanto vio la cabeza de su amiguito salir por el sanitario jalándole por su bracito derecho corrieron en dirección a los jardines de primaria.

_**-Corre lejos y no te nos acerques que lo lamentarás.**_

Stephen se había rezagado unos minutos hablando con el profesor de matemática por lo que cuando salió del aula se puso a buscar a sus amigos, les había confirmado de la novedad del _"insecto"_ en su casa ya que William había decidido poner la fotografía de Blair en las páginas sociales del periódico en Cascada pero nunca pensó que lo buscarían para increparlo.

_**-Qué hacen aquí? este es el sector de sanitarios para los mas chicos, acaso quieren que los vean con mocosos de pre-escolar?**_

Se hizo burla hasta que vio detenidamente las camisas blancas manchadas de chocolate y rabia en su mirada.

**-**_**Qué les pasó?**_

_**-El insecto de Blair Sandburg nos aventó este estúpido chocolate!**_

_**-Blair?...esperen…lo vinieron a buscar! Por qué hicieron eso!**_

_**-Para asustarlo y además para ver como era.**_

_**-Por qué!? les dije que no se le acercaran!**_

_**-Cálmate Stephen solo le dijimos lo que se merecía!**_

_**-Genial! Ahora mi padre me partirá el trasero por culpa de ustedes!**_

_**-No lo creo podemos darle una visita en la salida para que no abra la boca.**_

_**-Cállense! Solo van a empeorar mas las cosas, vamos a clase que ya sonó el timbre de regreso a las aulas.**_

Stephen estaba molesto con sus amigos pero no fue hasta la salida para que el niño de 12 años comprendiera el motivo real de su enojo que era muy distinto a lo que en un principio creyó; a una paliza segura de su padre.

Los dos amigos de Stephen habían salido antes que todos los de su clase porque habían acabado el examen de conocimientos anuales (típico para nivelar el conocimiento con los alumnos nuevos) con diez minutos de anticipación, lo que les llevó a ir a buscar al pequeño Sandburg y dejarle claro algunos puntos, no tanto por salvarle el pellejo a su amigo Stephen sino mas bien para salvarse el pellejo ellos mismos ya que si el niño mencionaba su cruce en los sanitarios les vendría una amonestación por parte de dirección, la escuela era muy estricta en cuanto temas de bullying.

Stephen fue el tercero en terminar la prueba, muy a enojo de él, pero con la misma ventaja que sus amigos el profesor le permitió su salida temprana y sin entender bien por qué se dirigió hacia las aulas de primaria inferior, algo le decía que sus amigos meterían la pata y él sí quería salvar su pellejo o más bien su trasero de la mano de su padre, o eso es lo que él creía.

Casi a punto de llegar observó que Ronald y Frederick estaban alrededor de Blair y decidió quedarse escondido detrás de un arbusto a escuchar lo que le decían.

**-**_**Haber cucaracha, entiende esto, no puedes decir que hablaste con nosotros o te va a pesar.**_

_-'Já! no soy el único que ve a ese niño como un insecto, lo sabía!' – _pensaba Stephen.

_**-Si te sientas sobre mi seguro que me pesara porque debes pesar como mil kilos!**_

_**-**__'Jajajajaja tengo que reconocerlo, el insecto sabe defenderse, Frederick subió unos 5 kilos de estómago hehe'_

Stephen estaba disfrutando en pensamientos hasta que vió y escuchó algo que le hizo un _clik _en la cabeza y en su corazón, haciéndole pensar:

_´De verdad yo soy igual de cretino y un auténtico idiota con Blair?'_

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!  
**


	4. Capitulo 4: Yo estare ahí para ti

**CAPITULO 4: YO ESTARE AHÍ PARA TI**

Antes que el niño de 12 años pensara:

_´De verdad yo soy igual de cretino y un auténtico idiota con Blair?'_

Antes de eso, Stephen había visto como Frederick levantaba al niño pequeño de la camisa de su uniforme dejando sus piecitos flotando en el aire e imprimiéndole un enorme gesto de miedo en el rostro y le dijo:

_**-Te crees muy gracioso no? qué tal si hablamos de algo más divertido…uhmm…no se…que tal si hablamos de por qué llevas el apellido Sandburg en lugar de Ellison, acaso el detective te abandono? O tu mamá te abandono porque no te aguantaba cerca…**_

Fueron esas hirientes palabras, llenas de saña, las que hicieron recapacitar a Stephen, dándole un golpe fuerte a su cordura y sensibilidad alejando para siempre los insulsos celos que habían aflorado en su corazón.

El niño salió de su escondite y gritó a todo pulmón hacia sus "amigos" que estaban hostigando al niño pequeño, al niño que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, a ese niño que él no soportaba pero que sin darse cuenta le había robado el corazón desde el momento que lo vió, a su pequeño sobrino Blair.

_**-DEJENLO EN PAZ! SUELTALO! FREDERICK SUELTALO YA!**_

Stephen corrió hasta donde estaban todos los niños involucrados y obligó, nada amable, a que Frederick soltara a Blair.

_**-Qué te pasa? ahora lo vas a defender?**__!_

El chico decía confundido mientras observaba a Stephen protegiendo a Blair, revisando rápidamente si no tenía ningún golpe en su carita y poniéndolo detrás de él como si fuese un escudo humano para el niño, era confuso, ya que en la mañana solo habían escuchado que el niño lo sacaba de quicio y que no le caía bien.

_-_**_Sí lo haré, lo estoy haciendo, así que no se le vuelvan a acercar ni a molestar!_**

Stephen dijo con toda la convicción que podía dejando a sus dos "amigos" boquiabiertos, nunca habían visto a Stephen violento o enojado.

_**-Y piensas que yo te tengo miedo a ti! no eres mas que un mimado y cobarde igualito a la cucaracha que estas defendiendo!**_

_**-Frederick Agus Geldre a quien estás llamando cucaracha?**_

Justo cuando el amigo de Stephen, Frederick, estaba a punto de sellar su anterior discurso con un puño directo a la cara del menor de los Ellison, justo, apareció la madre del niño a sus espaldas muy enojada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

**-**_**Te hice una pregunta Frederick.**_

_**-Mamá yo…**_

El niño se quedó boquiabierto al ver la presencia enojada de su mamá, Stephen, que conocía a la señora Geldre no dudó en contar al detalle de lo que pasó con Blair.

La mamá de Frederick agrandó sus ojos al escuchar el discurso que su hijo le había dado al pequeño, ella no soportaba ningún tipo de abuso así que haciendo un interrogatorio, a su estilo, logró corroborar que lo que le decía el niño Ellison era cierto, tomando a su hijo por la oreja le obligo a disculparse.

**-**_**Ayyy mami, mami, ayyy mi oreja!**_

_**-Ahora mismo Frederick Agus Geldre, discúlpate y que sea una disculpa sincera o te prometo que te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré aquí la buena tunda que te has ganado por abusivo.**_

_**-Lo siento Blair, lamento haber dicho eso de tus padres…ayyyy! mami ya me disculpe ya! suelta mi orejita!**_

La mamá del niño estaba satisfecha con la disculpa pero aun así sabía que debía completar su rol de disciplina así que no soltó la oreja del niño mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida, aun muy molesta con su hijo, le regañaba diciendo:

**-**_**Ni si quiera tolero que pelees con niños de tu edad y tu te pones de matón con un niño de apenas 6 años! Frederick estoy muy decepcionada.**_

_**-Pero mami ya me disculpe auuuu! mami me duele mi oreja!**_

_**-Y en casa te dolerá el trasero porque vas a recibir unos buenos cepillazos en cuanto lleguemos.**_

_**-Mamiiii nooooooooo!**_

_**-Mami sí, a ver si así aprendes a no estar de abusivo y peor a estar lastimando los sentimientos de las personas.**_

Con los sollozos y el regaño que se llevo Frederick, Ronald, que había estado de observador en toda la escena salió corriendo diciendo a Stephen que nunca volvería a molestar a Blair pero que no le dijera nada a sus padres, después de presenciar lo que presenció sabía que el chico Ellison estaba en modo acusón y eso no le convenía nada.

Stephen solo cabeceó en afirmación, Ronald había estado más como un patiño que en la posición de cerebro para molestar a Blair. Cuando todos se fueron el niño mayor se giró para hablar con el pequeño Sandburg.

_**-Blair yo…**_

_**-…No tenías que hacerlo.**_

El pequeñito se colgó la lonchera encima de la mochila que llevaba puesta y se dispuso a salir de la vista de su tío.

**-**_**Blair, espera, tengo que decirte algo…**_

_**-Qué cosa? Yo no te dije que me defendieras…yo…yo podía con esos tontos!**_

Stephen estaba maravillado con Blair, tan pequeño pero una vez más el niño le demostraba lo valiente que era.

**-**_**No lo hice obligado, yo quise defenderte, y estoy seguro que tu habrías podido con esos tontos hehehe-**_Stephen se rió un poquito, era verdad, esos "amigos" eran unos tontos- _**pero quise intervenir porque, porque soy tu tío! y nadie va a molestar a mi sobrino! por favor Blair créeme te lo digo en serio, créeme, porque ahora yo estoy aquí y lo estaré siempre que me necesites.**_

El niño abrazo al pequeñito contra su pecho y Blair dijo un poco preocupado:

_**-Ahora todos te dirán que eres un niño que acusa y te molestaran por eso y…**_

_**-…Y nada, no me importa además yo me metí con los de mi tamaño, no te preocupes por eso, hay algo mas que quiero decirte Blair.**_

Stephen no aparto la mirada sincera de los ojos del niño para decirle:

**-**_**Siento la pelea de esta mañana, discúlpame Blair yo no quise ni quiero herirte, al ver como esos te matoneaban me vi reflejado en ellos, y estuvo mal lo que hice por eso te defendí…**_

_**-…Te disculpo pero no gracias a defenderme, sabes por qué?**_

_**-No, haber dímelo.**_

Stephen no se había dado cuenta de lo fácil de querer que era ese niño, ni una recriminación y nada de rencor en sus palabras, solo su típico aire picaresco.

\- _**Porque somos familia, por eso.**_

El niño mayor sonrío con gusto, sí, esa era la verdad, eran familia y eso era mas fuerte que cualquier pensamiento negativo que tuviera, sin embargo Stephen sentía que debía decir algo más:

_**-No debí decirte que eres un llorón, eres más valiente que cualquier persona que conozco.**_

_**-Mas valiente que papi?**_

Para Blair su papá era su superhéroe, invencible y temido por todos, no por nada era el mejor detective de Cascada.

**-**_**Muchísimo más! ponle a James números en frente y gritara de susto.**_

_**-jajajajajajaja**_

Los niños se rieron por la broma y Stephen le quito la mochilita y la lonchera a Blair, un gesto de sobre protección que había adoptado fácilmente.

_**-Papiiiiiiii!**_

En ese momento apareció James, corriendo, porque se había atrasado 10 minutos en recoger a los niños, en su primer día de clases! era inadmisible para él.

**-**_**Ahí están! Niños! Los busque por todos lados y tu Stephen por qué te viniste a este sector de primaria inferior, te busque en primaria superior!**_

_**-Lo siento Jim, pero debía vigilar a Blair ya sabes procurando que nadie lo moleste.**_

_'Y eso? pensé que no lo aguantabas y necesitabas mas tiempo para convivir pasiblemente con Blair'-_pensó James sintiendo paz en su interior de que su hermano ya no tenga celos.

_**-Ah bueno, alguien te molesto cariño? Algún niño feo acaso?**_

_**-Nop, nadie me molesto papi y no creo que alguien me moleste, mi tío se encargó de solucionar eso.**_

_**-Uh?**_

Jim se quedó con la duda porque cuando Blair termino de hablar los niños corrieron a la salida para subirse a la camioneta de James, dejando al detective con las dos mochilas y la loncherita de Blair para llevar, a lo lejos les gritó:

**-**_**Hey, no olviden que iremos por unos helados antes de comer y recuerden que el abuelo los llevara a la feria por la noche.**_

Los niños escucharon el griterío de Jim y se subieron a la parte trasera del auto, Blair comenzó a parlotear todo su intenso primer día escolar dejando a Stephen pensando:

' _Puede que siempre seas un niño parlanchín y activo que nunca se cansa pero a diferencia de todo lo que pensaba antes de conocerte, Blair, le doy gracias a la vida por este gran giro que ha dado en la mía, que estés aquí uniéndonos a todos para hacerte feliz y de paso por hacernos felices'_

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a todos por tu lectura.**

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
